The Day Poke-Earth Changed!
by wave3436
Summary: Set in an alternate dimension where Poke-Earth is hit by nuclear bombs, Pokemon must learn to survive in a blasted, poisoned land. Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Government try to regain power by enslaving the populace. Reviews are always welcomed. I would love to improve :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Reviews are always welcomed =D

The Multiverse theory states that "Through every decision, an alternate universe is created". Anything can change because of this theory.

This universe is an example of this. These Pokemon are given human features, such as talking and living their life similar to humans. In fact, some of them even host reality shows where Pokemon can win money to make their lives better.

But one day, a legendary Pokemon by the name of Heatran, armed with hypnosis abilities, would try to take over the world by hypnotising his fellow castmates.

However, not everyone would be affected by his hypnosis, so they worked together to stop him. Among them was a superhero by the name of Captain Yanmega.

The battle was bloody, but Moltres, a phoenix born with a secret power was able to enter Heatran's mind to stop him from within.

Unfortunately, Heatran killed her by using one of his own minions as a Kamikaze bomber.

On the battle field, a Saiyan by the name of Tyranicape sensed Moltres energy fade and was shocked.

"How could this happen? Moltres is gone!"said Tyranicape

She then clenched her fists and was about to snap, when she realized something.

"If I snap, it will make me worse than the man I am getting revenge on. It's not worth it."

She then heard a voice in her head.

"Looks like you're in a pickle, eh Tyranicape?"

A figure then appeared, it was Tyranicape, but with a black silhouette, resembling her shadow.

"Shut up. What would you do!" shouted Tyranicape

"Well, since I will die if you get killed, maybe we should work together." Said the shadow Tyranicape

Tyranicape then sighed.

"Fine. What do you have in mind?" said Tyranicape

"Do you still have those items Arceus gave you?"

"Yes." Said Tyranicape

"You fight them, while I load the items into your arm. If they activate, then the hypnosis should expire."

Tyranicape then charged at the first of Heatran's legion: Kyogre.

She teleported behind Kyogre and punched her in the face, activating the Blue Orb.

"So her plan is to use the Legendary items to awaken the Legendaries? Too bad I destroyed the Magma Stone, so she is screwed." Said Heatran

Heatran then prepared his ultimate plan in case he loses.

Roserot noticed that Rayquaza was gone.

"Where did he go!" said Roserot

Tyranicape was able to take down all the Legendaries, but there was still Flygon to deal with.

"Damn. I should have expected that to happen." Said the Shadow Tyranicape

"Tyranicape, use the Hard Stone!"

Tyranicape was then hit by a Draco Meteor and sent into a Skyscraper, destroying it.

She then teleported behind Flygon and hit her with the Hard Stone, shutting her down.

"Wait a second, where's Rayquaza!" shouted Tyranicape

Heatran then teleported himself in front of Tyranicape

"He's taking care of my ultimate plan!" said Heatran

"Tyranicape! I don't have a Magma Stone!"

"So. You destroyed the Magma Stone Heatran!"shouted Tyranicape

"Yes I did. Now it's time to stop you!" shouted Heatran

Captain Yanmega charged Heatran, but got swatted into a building, knocking him out.

Uxie was also knocked out.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" said Tyranicape

At the FBI Base, the leader by the name of Ferrothorn noticed something odd.

"Why are our nuclear bombs being deployed!" said Ferrothorn

Ferrothorn then orders one of his commanders into the room.

"Greetings, Commander Electrophos. Why are the bombs being deployed!"

"I'm not sure, but I know it has something to do with that Rayquaza that came in a few minutes ago." Said Electrophos

Ferrothorn was then stunned.

"I don't remember hiring a Rayquaza! We need to hurry to stop this from becoming a Nuclear War!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

At the FBI base, the doors to the Weapons Room were forced open by Electrophos' Aura Sphere.

"That wasn't necessary Commander!" said Ferrothron

"Irrelevant." Said Electrophos

They noticed a Red Rayquaza launching the missiles.

Electrophos teleported behind Rayquaza, cracking his neck and throwing him into a wall.

"Damn it Rayquaza, why did you have to launch the missiles!" said Electrophos as he began to work on shutting down the missiles.

"Can you shut it down Commander?" asked Ferrothorn

"Affirmative General!" shouted Electrophos

But while he was shutting down the chemicals in the missiles, he noticed something occurring on the radar screen.

He turns his head to the radar and is stunned at the results.

"Sir! It's not just our missiles being launched…Every nuclear missile on the planet is being launched!" shouted Electrophos

Ferrothorn pushes Electrophos aside and notices this as well.

"Commander.. They are all heading to one location. If they all hit, it will be disastrous! Shut down those bombs!" shouted Ferrothorn

Electrophos finishes the program and shorts out the circuits to prevent further attacks.

"Good job Commander. I have alerted the army to take care of the rest of the bombs." Said Ferrothorn

He turns around and notices Electrophos has disappeared.

Knowing what Electrophos is about to do, he sighs.

"Stupid kid."

Outside, Electrophos is flying towards the bombs to shut them all down.

Back on the battlefield, Tyranicape and Heatran continue to fight to the death.

Tyranicape looks up and is stunned at Heatran's plan.

"I may have an ultimate plan, but this is my second plan in the event of failure. If I can't win, you won't either!" shouted Heatran.

Electrophos throws out an Aura Storm to destroy a majority of the missiles.

Heatran releases his grip on the missiles and they fall to the ground.

Heatran then begins to laugh.

Tyranicape grits her teeth in anger. She punches Heatran so hard, it shatters all of his organs, killing him instantly.

"I am not going to let this planet die!" shouted Tyranicape

Tyranicape puts her hands together to form her ultimate attack: Dark Solar Kamehameha.

She manages to destroy some of the bombs, but a majority of them slipped through the beam and hit the planet.

"NO!" shouted Electrophos

When the bombs hit, the shockwaves were as strong as a 9.0 Earthquake. But instead of it being in one location, the shockwaves covered the whole planet as well as the nuclear radiation covering the atmosphere in thick green smog.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Once the bombs died out, the Earth was left ruined by nuclear radiation.

In the remains of the city, Roserot shielded herself by using her Darkness as a barrier.

Captain Yanmega managed to survive thanks to his powers shielding him from Nuclear Radiation.

As for Tyranicape, she did survive, but was severly affected by the radiation.

For one, her skin was altered, making her look like an opposite version of herself.

She also had her flame trail blue, similar to her skin color.

But the biggest difference was a crystalized Arbok spitting her out.

"What on earth is that?" asked Roserot

She then remembered a story her mother told her.

*FLASHBACK*

In a forest, Roserot's mother: Roserence was having a discussion with her daughter about the purpose of life.

"There are also some people who have special abilities. Back then, there was a war between two gods. One controlled the elements while the other could control abilities through their eyes. The elemental one was known as the Visser, while the other was known as Medusa the Naga. In the end, both were destroyed, but the Naga survived through the Rock Types, while the Visser only appeared during Mass Extinction events. Only two have appeared since the war."

"The Naga only appears through extreme emotions, be it fear, anger, etc. It can be used for saving this planet, but there are those who abuse its powers. If you use their powers for evil, bad things will happen. But that's life. I don't know if you will ever have to deal with this special power, but if you do, you will know what to do."

Roserence opens her eyes to reveal two dark circles around her pupils.

"These are the stages of a Naga. At the moment, there are only three levels to this. But who knows, maybe you will discover the true power of a Naga one day."

*END FLASHBACK*

Roserot reverted back to her original form and walked over to Tyranicape.

"You okay Tyranicape?" asked Roserot

Tyranicape scratched the back of her head.

"Aside from the mutation bit, I don't feel affected at all." Said Tyranicape

Roserot held out her hand, but Tyranicape got scared.

She saw two black circles around Roserot's pupil.

"Those eyes!" shouted Tyranicape

Roserot looked at Tyranicape with a confused look on her face.

Roserot summons a mirror from the darkness and looks into it.

"So this is my Naga?" asked Roserot.

"Creepy." Said Tyranicape

Roserot then facepalmed at what Tyranicape said. She turned the mirror around and Tyranicape was stunned.

"Wow...That's weird. I always thought of our friendship as a sibling bond, but this is insane."

"Agreed." Said Roserot

Electrophos teleported to their location.

"Good, you both survived." Said Electrophos

Tyranicape then grabbed Electrophos' chest.

"What is going on!" said Electrophos

Electrophos then sighed.

"The Nuclear bombs that went off transformed the planet. ¾ of the population were killed in the blast. I failed to save the planet…" said Electrophos

"We're all at fault Courtney. Stop acting like a prima donna." Said Tyranicape

Electrophos then punches her in the face, but is blocked by a diamond shield, which breaks after Electrophos' fist hits the shield.

"It's not worth it Tyranicape. Just drop it." Said Roserot

Tyranicape then sighs.

"Listen, there is a shelter already built a few kilometers away. Let's go." Said Electrophos

They then flew off to the shelter in the middle of New York City, covered in blood, skeletons and destroyed planets.

In the shelter, Tyranicape notices some familiar faces. Arceus, who was returned to normal thanks to Tyranicape using the Azure Flute on his head. Gothinite, Palkia, Genesect, Darkrai, Mightyena, Flygon, Lopunny, and a few more.

"Where are the rest of our friends Electrophos?" asked Tyranicape

"In other shelters. This isn't the only one built. My mother and step-dad are in Toronto's base. My sister: Ampheon is in Oregon's shelter. But several of them were killed by the radiation." Said Electrophos

"But at least your spouses are here, which is good."

"So it looks like we're stuck living in the apocalypse. Might as well try to survive as long as we can. But I am not sure if we will survive this. Until then, we should put aside our differences and work together."

When Tyranicape went to her husband, she was given angry looks by several people.

"I'm happy you survived Tyranicape." Said Arceus

"Likewise." Said Tyranicape

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Darkrai and Roserot were talking to Tyranicape and Arceus.

"So it looks like Tyranicape and I share similar powers now after this incident." Said Roserot

"Agreed." Said Tyranicape

"But it looks like not everyone is happy to see you Tyranicape." Said Arceus

"It looks like most people are still blaming you for the apocalypse." Said Darkrai

Tyranicape then lowered her head in sadness.

"Those people are idiots. They didn't see the fight, and don't realize that Heatran was to blame for this incident."

"Exactly, and now people are beginning to revolt because Tyranicape is here. Well guess what." Said Arceus

He then clenches his fists.

"If anyone tries to harm my girlfriend, they are going to wish they were dead than stay in this life!" shouted Arceus

In another part of the shelter, Gothinite was reading a book on the Illuminati.

"Well that was stupid." Said Gothinite as she threw the book away.

"Crazy theorists. I mean what's next, a guy who believes Mario is crazy?"

"Oh shut up, you stupid centaur!" shouted Cloyster

"This planet is doomed and it's all that Saiyan's fault!"

Gothinite then sighed.

"So Tyranicape trying to stop a bomb blast is bad, but you wasting Fossil Fuels are not ruining the planet?" asked Gothinite

Cloyster doesn't respond.

"You have ruined the planet just as much as the person you blame. Except, instead of her making a mistake, you do it intentionally."

Cloyster launches an Ice Beam at Gothinite, but she turns it into water, splashing her in the face.

"You're scary!" said Cloyster as he ran off.

"Maybe so. But I don't run away like a bitch." Said Gothinite

On the other side of the room, Genesect was reading a history book on 300 million years ago.

"Why didn't you run off Genesect?"

Genesect then turns his head to face Gothinite.

"I was too focused on the book to pay any attention to what you were doing." Said Genesect

"So what's so special about you?"

"I'm a magic user born from a Gothitelle and Dragonite." Said Gothinite

"I've seen magic from Psychic types. What you did wasn't normal magic." Said Genesect

"You know too much, you know that?" asked Gothinite

"Being called a nerd is not new to me Gothinite. Let me guess, you use Dark Magic?" said Genesect

Gothinite tries to slap him, but he grabs her arm.

"How does a nerd have this much strength?" asked Gothinite

"Waiting for an answer." Said Genesect

"Fine... My ancestor was the original Darkrai, so that's how I have these kind of powers." Said Gothinite

"I'm a freak. I'm waiting to hear that comment Genesect."

Genesect yawned.

"Are you really harping on that? It doesn't matter what's on the outside, it's the inside that counts. I thought you knew that Gothinite, considering your love of books." Said Genesect as he let go of her arm.

Gothinite noticed the book Genesect was reading.

"Why are you researching the events of 3000 million years ago?" asked Gothinite

Genesect shrugged.

"I want to find out what happened back then. Plus this book was able to survive the bombs, so I figured why not."

Gothinite tried to use her scythe on his neck but was blocked by his arm.

He then kicks her into a wall and pinning her down.

"Hunting strategy? Where would you learn that?" asked Gothinite

Both just gazed at each other for a bit before Genesect answered the question.

"When I was younger. Now then, are you going to do something about this or will I have to capture this prey!" said Genesect

Gothinite then smiled.

"Is that a challenge?" said Gothinite

Gothinite then head-butted Genesect and punched him into a wall.

Genesect then began to laugh.

"Well that happened, you actually broke free from that." Said Genesect

"Well that was a pretty good technique." Said Gothinite as she began to laugh as well.

They laughed for a bit before Genesect waved goodbye.

"That guy is interesting. Why do I have motivation to learn more about him?"

In a hallway.

"Why do I feel these emotions for her?" asked Genesect

"Trust me nerd, I have a better chance with her than you." Said Palkia

"You already have three broken bones, would you like another!" said Genesect

"What is wrong with you!" said Palkia

"What are you talking about, I have always been like this!" said Genesect

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Palkia gets back up, but she begins to pant, using her left hand to hold her ribs.

"You can't do this!" shouted Palkia

"What are you talking about, you attacked me first. I merely fought in self-defence." Said Genesect

Palkia grits her teeth.

"Besides, you have the power of space, you should just be able to warp away."

"I am still in a weakened state from earlier." Said Palkia

"How pathetic." Said Genesect

He then walks away.

"If only you knew the truth."

Outside the shelter, Electrophos is waiting at the entrance, holding a locket.

"Wigglytuff, I'm sorry." Said Electrophos with a sad tone to his voice.

"So I take it Wigglytuff is dead?" asked Roserot

Electrophos then turns around to face Roserot.

"No, but we got separated and I don't know where she is." Said Electrophos

"I'm sure she's still alive." Said Roserot

"I know. But where, I don't know. That's why I waited till today to begin my search. If I didn't find the four of you, you might be dead by now considering the radiation in that area." Said Electrophos

"It was that bad?" asked Roserot

"Yes. Remember that the bombs hit that area at once. But it wasn't just bombs. It was missiles, nukes, anything with a nuclear chemical in the weapon, it was used."

"But at least you're in a safer area now."

"So what will happen now?" asked Roserot

"Survive. It will take about 30+ years for this pollution to dissipate. Unless…" said Electrophos

"Unless?" asked Roserot

Electrophos then pulls out a book and shows Roserot a page of Demeter.

"What is this?"

"Demeter, the goddess of the Earth, Agriculture, and Nature. This person could have saved the world, but perished long ago. Considering how I am a reincarnation of Aries, and is the reincarnation of Selene, it's possible that there might be a reincarnation of Demeter." Said Electrophos

"And if there isn't one?" asked Roserot

"Then wait 30 years or more." Said Electrophos

"It's getting late Roserot, you should head inside, who knows how dangerous the night is after the explosion."

Roserot then heads inside.

Before Electrophos heads inside, he sees a mountain nearby about to collapse, causing a landslide.

"If that landslide hits..."

He then runs towards the mountain with his hammer.

"Let's rock it."

He then smashes his hammer into the ground, creating a large rift between the mountain and the shelter.

The mountain then collapses, but thanks to Electrophos' rift, the landslide debris goes into the rift instead of hitting the shelter.

He then heads back to the shelter.

Back in the shelter, Tyranicape and Arceus were in a room with a bunch of angry Pokémon.

"It was your fault Tyranicape, why do you exist!" shouted Serperior

"You are useless!" shouted Gigalith

Tyranicape begins to grit her teeth.

"Useless!"

"Useless!"

"Useless!"

"Useless!"

Tyranicape's eyes go bloodshot red.

She gets up and clenches her fists.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Tyranicape

"You call me useless! Where were you during that battle! I may have failed, but at least I had the courage to fight!"

The angry Pokémon run off in fear.

Tyranicape then sits down, crying.

Arceus goes to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Arceus. I shouldn't have shouted." Said Tyranicape

"It's all right Tyranicape, you had a right to do something about it." Said Arceus

"Listen, I haven't been the best boyfriend to you and I am sorry."

"I understand Arceus, but I haven't been the best either." Said Tyranicape

"I guess we both have our flaws it seems." Said Arceus

"It makes me question though, how are we still together?" said Tyranicape

"I guess it's just that despite the troubles we have, our bond is still strong enough to persevere through anything." Said Arceus

They then hug each other and leave the room.

Meanwhile in a shelter farther away, a Gliscor is attacking an Ampharos Jolteon mix.

"Just give it up and let me do my thing." Said Gliscor.

"Bite me!" shouted Ampheon

Gliscor then poisons her legs and throws her to the ground.

"Now it's time." Said Gliscor.

But before he can make his move, Ampheon blows him to pieces with a Fire Tornado.

Ampheon gets back up coughing and sees the debris as well as Pokémon around her in shock.

She clenches her fists.

"Unless you want to end up like him, you get out of the way." Said Ampheon

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours had passed since Ampheon murdered that Gliscor.

Everyone was meeting up in the bunker so that they could discuss what to do with the current situation.

"What should we do? This world is in near ruins!" shouted an Omanyte

"We should pray to Arceus! He can stop this!" shouted a Bisharp

Ampheon was sitting on a stone listening to the banter when she decided to chime in.

"If Arceus cared about us, wouldn't he have prevented this?" said Ampheon

This got a lot of people to look at her with an angry look.

"I do believe Arceus created us, but if you honestly believe Arceus cared about us, then you have another thing wrong. Why would Arceus allow us, people who did nothing wrong, to suffer?"

There was silence for a few minutes before someone decided to answer Ampheon's question.

"What do you want us to do though?" asked an Omastar

"I believe we should leave this planet and find another Earth-like planet to colonize." Said Ampheon

"What planets is there that are Earth-like!" shouted Omastar

"Kepler -20e" said Ampheon

"If we can work with the remaining Gods, we can build a spaceship that will allow us to travel to Kepler -20e."

The crowd then cheers.

"Now let's go!" shouted Ampheon

Back at Electrophos' shelter, Electrophos was having a conversation with Tyranicape.

"How is it that these shelters provide oxygen despite the nuclear radiation?" asked Tyranicape

"These shelters were built during the creation of the first Nuclear Bomb as a fail-safe in the event of Nuclear War. Since then, the shelters have been constantly updated with modern technology, including a program that converts Nuclear radiation to CO2." Said Electrophos

"Interesting." Said Tyranicape

"So what shall you do to stop this threat?"

"My only guess is to locate the reincarnation of Demeter or a spell to remove the nuclear air." Said Electrophos

"So you're suggesting that Gothinite could save us?" asked Tyranicape

"In these times, there's no other choice." Said Electrophos

"Tomorrow, we ask Gothinite."

Before Electrophos could continue the conversation, he got a notification on his watch.

"One of the shelters has been destroyed!"

When Electrophos located which shelter was destroyed, he found out it was his sister's shelter that was destroyed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

In the rubble of Ampheon's shelter, all that remains is a large Earth bubble, shielding the survivors from the radiation.

"So it appears that some survivors are still greedy." Said Ampheon

"What should we do?" asked Omastar

"I can only hold this Earth shield for a bit longer, so if there is anyone that can use Dig, I recommend you do it now!" shouted Ampheon

Five of the survivors began digging under the bubble. When the hole is complete, Ampheon disperses the shield and covers up the hole to prevent the radiation from seeping in.

Ampheon then alters the hole to allow fresh air in.

"Excellent job."

"How are you able to do that?" asked Omastar

"I'm not sure myself, it just happens when I think about it." Said Ampheon

"In order to move, we have to go underground. It's the only way to move without getting infected by Radiation."

Ampheon then orders the Pokemon with Dig to start digging a path forward to reach the next shelter.

The next day at Electrophos' base, Electrophos has a discussion with Gothinite.

"So what you want me to create a spell that removes the radiation from the air?" asked Gothinite

"Yes. The only other option is to find the reincarnation of Demeter." Said Electrophos

Gothinite then pondered about Electrophos' request for a few minutes before opening up her spell book.

"Found it." Said Gothinite

She then bites her left index finger with enough pressure to cause a bit of blood to come out. She then takes the blood and puts it into a vial with dust from various stones, causing a green steam to emit from the vial.

"Reveal to us the reincarnation of Demeter!" shouted Gothinite

The green steam then began to morph into a hologram of the reincarnated Demeter.

"No way!" shouted Electrophos in shock

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. Chapter 8

"So it appears that she is the reincarnation of Demeter after all." Said Gothinite

"But why her?" asked Electrophos

"She is a grass type, which makes sense considering that Demeter was also a goddess of Earth." Said Gothinite

"But how did she survive?"

"Her body allows her to absorb nuclear radiation and survive." Said Gothinite

"So she would be in that everglade area?"

"Most likely."

"I will conduct the spell to remove the nuclear air while you go look for her." Said Gothinite

"Because you are a God, you should be able to survive the radiation while you look for her."

"Allright. Are you sure you can create this spell?" asked Electrophos

"I created a spell to cure a form of Cancer, this is no different." Said Gothinite

Electrophos then teleports out of the shelter.

Gothinite then notices a familiar shadow on the wall.

"What do you want Genesect?" asked Gothinite

The shadow then revealed itself to be Genesect.

"I came to talk to you." Said Genesect

She then turned around to confront Genesect.

"What is it?" asked Gothinite

"Why do you experiment in magic to help mankind when you barely get any recognition for it?"

Gothinite was silent for a few minutes before she eventually responded.

"I don't care if I am recognized for what I do to help mankind or not. I am just happy that I am able to help humanity regardless. When I complete a spell and it helps someone improve their life, their smile is worth any amount of money or recognition. It is also an accomplishment for myself when my experiments in magic end up creating a brand new spell because all that effort led to something good." Said Gothinite

Gothinite then smiled.

Genesect was quiet for a bit before he responded.

"Well that's interesting." Said Genesect

"Why did you ask that question though?" asked Gothinite

"I was just curious.." said Genesect

Before he could continue his sentence, Gothinite pounded him into a wall with her scythe up to his neck.

Genesect then begins to laugh.

"That's what I get for speaking, don't I?" asked Genesect

"Oh no, I wanted to test this technique after our last meeting. How'd I do?" asked Gothinite

"Very well." Said Genesect with a chuckle

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Gothinite backs away in embarrassment.

"This is awkward." Said Gothinite blushing

"I'm just going to go now." Said Genesect embarrassed as he walked away.

Gothinite returned her scythe back to her spine as she began to work on the spell.

But then she realized something when she located a page regarding the events of 300 million years ago.

"So this Kabutops was a great hunter 300 million years ago? Interesting." Said Gothinite

She then had an idea to read the section on hunting, but she brushed it off so that she could focus on the spell.

But when she saw the hunting section, she noticed a similar technique Genesect used during their first encounter.

"Wait a minute. That means!" said Gothinite

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Chapter 9

Gothinite was shocked when she realized Genesect was a Kabutops the whole time.

"Why didn't I realize this sooner?" asked Gothinite

"No other Genesect I saw before him had the hunting style of a Kabutops."

She thought about what to do with this revelation for a few minutes before eventually shrugging it off.

"So what if he's a Kabutop, does that make him any different?"

She then began to experiment with her spells for a few hours.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Gothinite in anger.

"There is no spell that can remove the nuclear radiation from oxygen!"

She then began to break down and cry.

"I can't believe this is happening. I was given one job, and I can't even do that!"

"How can I call myself a magician when I can't even save the people I love?"

"So that's it? Just because you can't solve a problem on your own, means that you're a failure? That's not the Gothinite I know…"

Gothinite wiped her tears and noticed Palkia behind her coming from the shadows, with dry blood near her rib cage.

"What happened to you?" asked Gothinite

"Long story. But not the point." Said Palkia

"So you're having trouble with this spell right?"

"Yes. No matter what I experiment with, it doesn't work." Said Gothinite

"What good am I as a magician if I…"

Gothinite got cut off mid-sentence before getting slapped in the face by Palkia.

"You listen to me Gothinite" said Palkia with an angry tone in her voice.

"You can't solve everything by yourself! Do you think with my powers of Space that I can accomplish everything with my powers? You're wrong. I'm not perfect, I can't solve everything and even I will mess up. Do you understand!"

Gothinite was covering up her slap mark with her left hand.

"Yes Palkia. But why do you care? We're rivals/enemies." Asked Gothinite

Palkia then sighed.

"Despite us being rivals/enemies, it doesn't mean I don't have respect for you or care about what you do. I'm happy that there is someone out there that can use extraordinary powers that aren't of the male gender. In fact, there are only a handful of us females that have this. But you and I are similar." Said Palkia

She then grabs Gothinite's mouth.

"We're both dragons. Need I go on!"

She lets go of Gothinite's mouth and walks back to pick up Gothinite's spell book and gives it back to Gothinite.

"Thanks Palkia." Said Gothinite

"No problem, now let's get started!" shouted Palkia

Back with Ampheon, she and the other survivors were digging forward to a shelter dozens of miles away.

"How are we able to breathe despite the radiation?" asked Omastar

"The air I pushed into the tunnel was oxygen without nuclear radiation. As for me altering the Earth? Simple, I was able to alter the Earth around us to send the nuclear radiation back up into the atmosphere." Said Ampheon

"That sounds stupid."

"Stupid? Yes. Was it helpful? Absolutely." Said Ampheon

"Anyways, I sense a shelter a few kilometers ahead. So when I give the command, dig up and I shall make the Earth shield to let us in."

Back at Electrophos' base, Tyranicape and Arceus were discussing their next plan of action.

"No matter what, we have to work together if we are going to get anywhere in this wasteland!" shouted Tyranicape

"After what happened to one of the shelters, it's clear that people are going to fight for survival, in a similar fashion to barbarians. So should we stick together and fight, or die for nothing!"

"But why should we! You caused the apocalypse!" shouted a Cloyster.

"You can argue that I caused the apocalypse all you want, but what matters is the here and now. If we work together and win this upcoming war, those who believe I caused this can fight me to the death and take my head. But until then, we have to work together to win this war!" said Tyranicape

The crowd then cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour after Tyranicape's speech, Ampheon and her group arrived at a shelter of Fire types.

A Chandelure, the leader of the shelter appeared in front of Ampheon.

"Get out of my shelter mix breed!" shouted Chandelure

"Forget it!" shouted Ampheon

Chandelure then charged at Ampheon.

Ampheon dodges the attack and hits Chandelure in the back of the head with Thundershock, causing Chandelure to collapse on the ground paralyzed.

"Try getting up again and you'll have a mutual relationship with the ground!" shouted Ampheon

She turns her head and notices that the inhabitants of the shelter are looking at Ampheon with looks of fear.

Ampheon then grinned.

"You Pokemon are all the same. You act as if you are above Gods with intimidation and fear, and yet when you are presented with fear, you hide and cower like lower life forms! You make me sick!"

"What do you want with us!" said a female Pyroar holding her son

"Don't worry Pyroar, we are not here to attack. We are here to negotiate a deal." Said Ampheon

"We want to leave this planet and bring the remaining survivors to an Earth-like planet until the planet has fixed itself."

She then turns her head to the son of the Pyroar for a few seconds before turning back to Pyroar.

"You are a mother right?"

"Yes, this is my son." Pyroar responded

"Do you want him to suffer on this planet because of actions he wasn't involved in?" asked Ampheon

"No…" said Pyroar

The inhabitants were silent for a few minutes while Ampheon extracted the electricity from Chandelure, reawakening him.

"Fine Ampheon, we shall work with you. Just make sure we are included in this evacuation." Said Chandelure

"Chandelure. All survivors will be included in this evacuation." Said Ampheon

"Thank you. I have contacts with the other leaders, so we should be able to pull this off." Said Chandelure

Meanwhile with Electrophos, he has reached the remains of a once popular beach, now covered in cracked earth, acidic water and the remains of Pokemon.

"These poor people." Said Electrophos with a sad tone to his voice.

As Electrophos looked around for the reincarnation of Demeter, he began to smell something familiar.

"That smell. It smells like a swamp..." said Electrophos

But before he could head to the source of the smell, two Golems appeared from under him and attacked.

"Get out of my way! I will kill you if you try to attack me!" shouted Electrophos

The two Golems used Earthquake on Electrophos, but he transformed to get away from the shockwave.

He grew wings, colored red, from his back. He grew three tiny red spikes from his head, and his yellow skin turned red.

The two Golems attacked Electrophos with Rock Throw, but Electrophos dodged the rocks as he prepared an Aura Sphere in each hand.

"Stop dodging, you coward!" shouted one of the Golems

"This is why your fiancée died! You couldn't protect her!" shouted the other Golem

Electrophos stopped moving after hearing that comment. But when the rocks hit Electrophos, they crumbled to dust when they collided with his skin.

Electrophos was pissed, gritting his teeth and his eyes went bloodshot red.

One of the Golems tried to get away, but he got impaled by one of Electrophos' Aura Sphere.

The other Golem was stunned after Electrophos killed one of his associates.

Electrophos focused on the Golem that is still alive.

"Where is she!" shouted Electrophos

"Let's just say we had fun destroying that shelter and impaling her!"

Electrophos' eyes then started to cry tears of blood.

"Oh what's wrong? You gonna cry? You gonna cry you BA"

That was all he could say before Electrophos killed him.

Electrophos then reverted to his original form as he located the remains of the shelter, his fiancée near the entrance.

Upon seeing her face, which looked like she was terrified before her death, Electrophos kneeled down and picked up Wigglytuff's corpse, beginning to cry.

"Wigglytuff..I am so sorry!" said Electrophos

He cried for a little bit before wiping away his tears and finding a location to bury his fiancée.

After he buried Wigglytuff and created a tombstone, he knelt down.

"Wigglytuff, may you reside in Heaven for all eternity. I'm afraid when I die, I won't be joining you there. I hope your soul can be in peace."


	11. Chapter 11

In the fire type shelter, Ampheon had met with the other shelter leaders to discuss a plan to evacuate.

"How will we able to evacuate the planet when the air is contaminated?" asked one of the leaders

"Simple. We build a tunnel to build the shuttle, and then tubing to the surface that blasts off into space." Said Ampheon

The leaders were confused by the statement Ampheon made.

"You never mentioned that part Ampheon." Said Chandelure

"What's going on!" shouted Pyroar

Ampheon then crossed her arms before responding.

"We need a way to escape the planet! This is the only way to escape!" shouted Ampheon

She then got surrounded by the tribe leaders wielding spears.

"What gives!" shouted Ampheon

"We don't need you anymore; we're taking your survivors and then rule this planet! Farewell!" shouted Chandelure

All the leaders then thrust their spears into Ampheon's body.

There was silence for a moment. Ampheon's body didn't move and she didn't even breathe. Her fellow survivors were furious at Chandelure lying to them and killing their leader.

"We did it!" shouted Chandelure

As they walked away though Chandelure got a spear thrown through his body and he collapsed on the floor dead.

The other tribe members turned around in fear when they saw Ampheon taking out the spears from her body, still alive.

"Did you think it would be that easy!" shouted Ampheon with a sinister grin as she slaughtered the remaining tribe leaders.

Ampheon stood on top of the pile of bodies that were once tribe leaders as she faced her fellow survivors.

"These were your leaders! These people were willing to turn on you at the drop of a hat! This upper power we once obeyed is nothing more than greedy individuals who treat us as mortals. They act like gods, when in the end, they are nothing more than man attempting to play God!" shouted Ampheon

"I am not like them, I do not play God! If you follow me, we can fix this problem for all of us, not just for the leader! If you do not wish to follow and rather follow the leaders before you, I will gladly reunite you with them. Unlike those fools, I don't care who I kill to accomplish my goals."

"So what do you wish to do then Ampheon?" asked Pyroar

Ampheon then turned to face Pyroar.

"We join forces with the rest of the shelters." Said Ampheon

"And if they refuse?"

"We fight them to the death."

Back at Electrophos' shelter, Tyranicape and Arceus are having a personal talk.

"Tyranicape, I have to ask you something." Said Arceus

"What is it Arceus?" asked Tyranicape

"Why haven't you tried to leave the planet? Don't you have a teleportation system or ability to teleport like your father?"

"Arceus. The reason why I haven't left the planet is because I can't do that anymore. Believe me I have tried. I think that might be because of the radiation affecting my brain waves, but I am unable to teleport away."

Arceus then sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that Tyranicape. Especially since you deserve to live more than me at this point."

Tyranicape then clenched her fists.

"I caused you a lot of pain in these past few weeks when I was hypnotized and forced to do horrible things due to being hypnotized by Heatran. I was responsible for you almost dying, I can't seem to provide you anything but pain." Said Arceus

Tyranicape then punched Arceus into a wall, with an angry look on her face.

She then grabbed Arceus by the neck.

"Don't you dare give that you don't deserve to live bullshit! May I remind you that if it wasn't for your wish during that near death incident, I would be dead! Second of all, you were hypnotized to do those things, that weren't your fault!" shouted Tyranicape

She then began to tear up.

"You forgave me when I tried to kill you. I forgive you for the same reason. We're not perfect, we have flaws. But we both have a reason to live."

She then let go of Arceus.

"We've been through so much, and right now, things are bleak, but despite these tough times, if we work through it, there will be a bright light at the end. I know it. Arceus, you're wrong, you haven't provided me with just pain. You have also provided with the one emotion I was looking for: Happiness."

Arceus then began to tear up as well after hearing Tyranicape.

"Do you understand Arceus. You have provided more good in my life than bad and I know we can get through these tough times together…"

Arceus then hugged Tyranicape.

"Tyranicape. Thank you.." said Arceus


	12. Chapter 12

Hours after Ampheon murdered some of the shelter leaders; the remaining leaders began to plan a counter-attack.

The shelter where they would discuss the plan looked different than the other shelters built. Instead of it looking like a war bunker, the shelter looked similar to a fancy boardroom, and sitting at the front of the boardroom is a male Vaporeon with a deep scar across his right eye and his right arm in a cast.

"So it appears we lost a lot of leaders today because of that annoying mix breed." Said Vaporeon

He then flips on a gas powered generator and turns on a projection, revealing the location of all the shelters that were built.

"As you can see from this map, we built the shelters in a railway fashion so that it would be easy to reach another shelter in the event one was destroyed. With Ampheon killing off most of those leaders, odds are the inhabitants of the shelters are going to fight for control."

" So what. Those Pokemon are inferior to us." Said Florges

All the members of the boardroom turned their heads to face Florges.

"Let them riot. Let them fight for control. When it is over, we can take control of their weak minds once again. So it's good that Ampheon killed those leaders because it makes it easier for us to control them when this disaster ends."

"But by doing that, we lose faith in the people because they will soon find out that we only care about them for power. May I remind you Florges of your attempt to mess with alternate dimensions?" shouted Vaporeon

**FLASHBACK(2001)**

In a laboratory underneath the Pentagon, Florges, a Vivillion, a Chandelure and an Alakazam were working on an invention.

"Good job everyone, with your assistance we will be able to travel to alternate dimensions!" shouted Florges

Everyone then began to applaud.

"Let's power this up!"

"But Florges, we haven't finished the beta testing. Who knows what will happen?" asked Vivillion

"I don't care. We shall begin whether you like it or not." shouted Florges as he flicked the power switch

Vivillion then dashed at the power switch to shut it off.

"No you don't!"

Florges then blasts Vivillon with a Moonblast, slamming her into the wires that powered the machine, causing the machine to malfunction and creates a massive explosion in the process.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That experiment was worth the effort and that Vivillion deserved to die." Said Florges

"Besides, we now know where Demeter is! So what you say doesn't matter."

"Regardless, we shall send our forces to attack Ampheon and Electrophos' shelters immediately. They are the last line of resistance to us and I shall not fail."

"It's complete!" shouted Gothinite and Palkia in unison.

"Thank you Palkia for helping me out with this, I really appreciate it." Said Gothinite

"No problem. Now let's launch this spell into space." Said Palkia

They teleported outside to cast the spell. Once they began the spell, a green light came from the spell and shot up into the atmosphere. Once it hit the atmosphere, it exploded, taking the Uranium with it.

"Although we got rid of the spell, there's still a lot to do to fix this planet."

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean?" asked Gothinite

"The earth and soil are ruined, making it near impossible to grow any vegetation. Or in other words, trees." Said Palkia

Gothinite then looks around and realizes that Palkia was right.

The ground around them is cracked and dry, there is little moisture to grow the plants, and any remaining plants are rotten and unedible.

"So it looks like we need Demeter after all." Said Gothinite, with a sad tone to her voice.

Palkia then nods her head in agreement.

"By the way, how are we able to breathe before we casted the spell?"

"I am a Legendary of Space." Said Palkia

"That doesn't mean you should be able to breathe." Said Gothinite

"Legendaries have another name, Mystical Pokemon. Arceus created us to survive in the harshest conditions. As for how you are able to breathe, I have no idea." Said Palkia

Gothinite then lifts her right arm up to her chest, leaving Palkia puzzled.

"What are you getting at Gothinite?" asked Palkia

"I want you to use your psychic abilities to see inside my body." Said Gothinite

Palkia shrugged and used a stronger form of Psychic, but instead of controlling someone's body, she saw inside of the person's body.

But when she looks inside, she notices something odd.

"I don't see anything. But you pulled a scythe out of your spine earlier!" said Palkia

"Allow me to explain." Said Gothinite

"When I was younger, I was going through a case of depression. I then met a spirit that would remove all of my depression. In my weakness, I accepted and I evolved. My bones do indeed exist, but for the most part I am a spirit in the body of a Dragon."

"So in other words, you are able to survive because you're basically a ghost." Said Palkia

"Yes." Said Gothinite

"By the way, I have noticed that your magic is different from other magicians I have noticed. What's up with that?" asked Palkia

Gothinite then shrugged at Palkia's question.

"I will find out eventually Gothinite, just to let you know. Also, that spell will only work for 3 days, so if Electrophos is good at what he does, he needs to hurry up."

"Hold the phone. What do you mean three days?" asked Gothinite

"The Uranium is removed from the atmosphere, but there is only so much air in the atmosphere left before the mortals perish." Said Palkia

Back at the boardroom, Vaporeon is looking for two Golems that he sent out earlier.

"Where are those people!" shouted Vaporeon

"Why do you care about them?" asked Florges

"They failed their mission, let them die."

"Because unlike you, I actually care about my clients." Said Vaporeon

He then located the two Golems near the Everglades with fatal wounds in their bodies.

"Well, their dead."

Vaporeon then notices that they have feint vitals.

"That fool, he left them alive on purpose just to piss me off."

Florges then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Vaporeon

"That mixbreed is giving you a hard time, it's delicious." Said Florges

Vaporeon hits him with a Hydro Pump, but Florges smacks the attack away and grabs Vaporeon by the neck.

"Puny little runt, remember who gave you that scar and broken arm!" shouted Florges as he threw Vaporeon into a wall

Just then, a Noivern and Linoone enter the room and try to break up the fight, only to get smacked away by Florges.

Noivern then launches a Draco Meteor at Florges, but Florges launches a Moonblast at Noivern, knocking him out.

"Break it up you two!" shouted Linoone

"Forget it Normal Type!" shouted Florges

Linoone then dashed at Florges and kicks him in the face, freeing Vaporeon and breaking Florges nose in the process.

"What is wrong with you? We are a team trying to accomplish the same goal, so why are we trying to kill each other!" shouted Linoone

Florges then left the room, covering his bleeding nose in the process.

"You okay Vaporeon?"

Vaporeon then took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks Linoone." Said Vaporeon

"Why do we have Florges here if he isn't that trustworthy?"

"Because he is a member of the government."

"If he tries that again, I will kill him." Said Linoone

"No. If you kill him, you will be no better than Florges. He will get what's coming to him." Said Vaporeon

Outside the boardroom, Florges is angry.

"That fool will pay. They will all pay!" shouted Florges

At the Everglades, Electrophos has located a large house, modeled in a similar fashion to a Canadian log cabin.

He knocks on the door, and then someone answers the door.

"So at last I found you." Said Electrophos

The person who opens the door is a Venusaur with purple colored leaves and a darker green skin color.

"Venasu."

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

Venasu was silent for a few moments before she began to talk to Electrophos.

"What do you want Electrophos?" asked Venasu

"I need to speak to you about something. Wait a second, do you look different? You look like a regular Venasaur in height. I thought you were trying to beat a record."

Venasu's reaction to that comment was an annoyed look on her face.

"First off, that record you're talking about is a stupid idea, especially since I hate competitions. "Said Venasu

"Second off, if you're going to ask me whether or not I am a reincarnation of Demeter, then I shall answer your question."

She took a deep breath and exhaled three centimeters away from her, transforming the swampland into grass with a red flower in the centre of the field.

"I thought the reincarnation of Demeter was supposed to be clean, a mono grass type, someone other than you." Said Electrophos

"I don't why I am the reincarnation either; I guess that Demeter wanted to play a joke on humanity this generation."

"Regardless, we need your help. The planet is infected because of nuclear radiation and the vegetation is destroyed. We only have a few days left before the mortals suffocate because of the lack of trees on the planet."

"Why should I help though? This swampland gives off its own air and has a barrier around it that shields it from radiation. Plus I have a family here that actually makes me happy. People treated me like garbage all my life because I was different, because I was born from a family they despised."

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. I know if you give them one more chance, you can see the good side. You know that feeling yourself Venasu, you only found out recently that you were a reincarnation of a God, so you know that feeling of mortality. I'm sorry that you were treated like a freak, but this is your chance to prove your worth to the planet." Said Electrophos

Venasu was silent for a few minutes. Could Electrophos be right?

"Besides, would you want your possible child to be alone? If you don't help, your line will also end, resulting in extinction."

Venasu then sighed.

"Fine... Fine. I will assist you in this. Do you need some assistance?" asked Venasu

"No. I will be your bodyguard."

They left the swamplands, and Venasu began to use her powers to heal the land.

At Ampheon's shelter, it is now night-time and everyone but Ampheon and Pyroar were asleep.

Ampheon was sitting on a stool when Pyroar walked into the same room.

"Hello Ampheon" said Pyroar

"Hello Pyroar, what is it?" asked Ampheon

"I wanted to talk to you about your plan."

"Why?"

"Listen. I understand that you don't like that the planet is near death and you want to do something to protect the future generations. But guess what; your method is worse than staying on this planet."

Ampheon then clenched her fists.

"Don't give me that attitude Ampheon! How on earth can your idea be so great when: 1) your idea is to inhabit a new planet, which may or may not contain new life forms that would rip us to shreds, and 2) Who knows how long it will take to reach that planet. Keep in mind that it takes almost 2 months to travel to Mars even with the fastest Space Shuttle in existence. I've seen where Keplar is, but the length would be the same as Mars, but multiplied by 10 or more."

Ampheon tries to respond, but…

"I'm not done!" shouted Pyroar

"Your method is the same as someone trying to run away from the issue they are having instead of confronting the problem head-on. We caused this issue, but I know we can discover a way to stop it. We created the atom bomb; we can find a way to remove its effects. If we can work together to find a cure instead of trying to retreat, we can fix this problem. I know it."

"Okay, I'm done."

Ampheon was silent and looked depressed.

Pyroar then walked over to Ampheon.

"Look, I understand what you went through in your life. I understand how hard it is to move on from an incident like that and work to prevent it from happening ever again not only to you, but to others."

"When I was young, I had a cocaine addiction. I stole from so many people and sold my body for money to sustain it. It was an awful point in my life. But you want to know how I kicked the addiction?"

"My son. Although I was pregnant with him at the time, I still smoked cocaine. But one day, I realized that this drug was killing my son, and I got help to stop feeding the addiction and my son was born, albeit with a couple mental issues. But he's my son, and I love him to bits. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead."

"Well that's good for you Pyroar, but what are you getting at?" asked Ampheon

"What I am getting at is that you can take that issue and work to prevent it from happening ever again. You may not be able to stop it completely, but it's better to make an impact, then no impact. This also goes for your trust for men. Look, not all men are rapists; they actually care about us, and treat us with respect. I know if you find the right guy, you will understand what I mean. I'm sorry for yelling, but I was trying to tell you the truth without sugar-coating it." Said Pyroar

"I understand 100 percent Pyroar, and thank you." Said Ampheon

She then bumped fists with Pyroar.

"Listen Ampheon, I know that if you put your heart into it, you can make a big difference in the world. Every person can make a difference on this planet."

"It's getting late, so I will see you in the morning. Night." Said Pyroar as she walked away.

Ampheon then waved goodbye in response.

"Maybe Pyroar is right. I mean if those couples I have seen are happy, maybe all men aren't bad after all. But as for this plan, maybe it's not a great idea after all. I have this power, and yet I am doing the equivalent of running away…." Said Ampheon

At Electrophos' shelter, everyone is talking about what to do with the air situation.

"Where are the main legendaries in this whole mess?" asked Roserot

"Odds are Roserot, they are dead or left us behind. It's been several days since the incident, I think it's safe to assume they're gone." Said Arceus

A few feet away, in a dark hallway, Palkia is trying to contact the Hall of Legends.

"Come on. Please pick up." Said Palkia

She continued this for a few minutes before she ended the psychic stream.

She then lowered her arms and looked like she was about to cry.

"This can't be…"

All of a sudden, she felt something trying to communicate with her. She used her abilities to finish the connection.

"Who is this?" asked Palkia

The person who responded to Palkia's question was someone Palkia knew.

"Palkia, it's me." Said Palkia's mom

Palkia's face turned from sadness to shock and concern.

"Listen, I don't have much time. This place is collapsing and my life force is running out."

"But can't you teleport out?" asked Palkia

"No. That radiation hit the Hall of Legends as well. I am one of the last few Legends still alive, but I am unable to teleport."

"But there has to be a way! You can't die!"

"Palkia… I caused you so much grief in your life. All that pain you suffered in your youth was my fault.. I want to let you know so that I can die without regrets. But even then, I know that's impossible.. I wanted to try and give you closure so that you could live a better life than I ever did. But no matter what you do in life Palkia…. I… Will… Always…Lo…ve….y.y. …"

The psychic stream then cut off and Palkia was left stunned. Her mother, the one that she loved for years, the only one who cared for her, was gone..

"No.. This can't be.. She can't be gone…." Said Palkia while choking up

"There's no way.. This has to be a joke…."

She then moved her hands over to her head to try and cover her face as she heard the voices of her former bullies in her head.

"You're ugly!"

"You're weak!"

"No one will love you!"

Palkia then began to grit her teeth as her mind transformed those insults into a silhouette of Gothinite.

"You're a weak, defenseless child!"

That one quote kept playing in her head for a few minutes, while Palkia was getting angrier and angrier.

"You're not real!" "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" shouted Palkia

But the voices did not stop; it continued to drive Palkia mad.

After a few minutes, she threw a Spacial Rend at the wall in anger.

"Gothinite, you will pay for this!" shouted Palkia as she left the room to go and find Gothinite.

She reaches a room that looks more like the inside of a brown cave and inside the room is Genesect, Arceus, Roserot,Darkrai and Gothinite.

She then charged up a massive Spacial Rend and threw it at Gothinite.

Luckily, Gothinite was able to dodge the attack by teleporting out of the way, but the Spacial Rend made a crack in the wall as a result.

"What's your problem Palkia!" shouted Gothinite

Palkia then dashed at Gothinite, grabbed her by the neck and rammed her into the cracked wall, destroying a bit of it and they ended up outside.

She then threw Gothinite into a mountain, resulting in a ton of rubble being released as well as a massive dirt cloud appearing in front of Gothinite.

"You are going to pay for killing my mother!" shouted Palkia

Gothinite then pulled out her scythe as Palkia's orb in the center of her body began to glow.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	15. Chapter 15

The battle between the Legendary of Space and the Goddess of Magic was about to begin in the dry, cracked wasteland of what used to be New York City.

Gothinite teleported behind Palkia and before she could evade, Gothinite slashed her in the back with a Dragon Claw attack, sending her flying into a mountain.

In the dust cloud, Palkia got back up and teleported out of the cloud.

"Is that all you got!" shouted Palkia

Palkia then charged at Gothinite with punches and kicks, all of which landing direct hits on the Ghost Dragon.

Gothinite managed to dodge the last kick and punch Palkia so hard in the gut, she coughed up blood.

"Palkia, I understand your anger and grief. But if you are going to lash it out on me, you're going to have to try harder than this!" shouted Gothinite

Palkia gets back up, panting and coughing.

"Mother… If I was able to help you, you would still be alive." Said Palkia

Gothinite then crossed her arms.

***FLASHBACK TO WHEN PALKIA WAS A KID***

Palkia was thrown into a wall, her face covered in blood and on the verge of crying.

"You were only created because of your whore of a mother wanting to have a kid!" shouted Palkia's father (a shiny Palkia)

He then proceeded to grab her by the neck, choking her.

"Do you think I ever loved you? You are a fool! No one will ever love you! You only exist to provide me pain!"

He then let go of her neck and threw her back on the ground, with Palkia crying.

Palkia's father then left the house, while his wife took Palkia to a hospital.

After that incident, Palkia's mother did the best that she could to help treat Palkia's condition, but despite the therapy sessions, Palkia was mentally scarred. Her father told her that he never loved her, she felt like he literally ripped her heart out of her body. The end result was Palkia having horrible control of her emotions, mainly anger due to what happened in her youth. This also affected her love life, as she couldn't control her emotions in front of them without having a mental breakdown…

***END FLASHBACK***

Palkia then launched a Draco Meteor at Gothinite's face, but she dodged just in time to hit her with another Dragon Claw, but this time in the chest.

Palkia coughed up more blood, getting some of it on Gothinite's front legs, but she was able to Gothinite in the stomach with a Spacial Rend, sending her to the ground.

Palkia got back up and charged a Spacial Rend and placed her arm in front of Gothinite's neck.

"It's over Gothinite. You have no right to talk to me when you haven't lost a relative once in your life. Farewell!"

But before Palkia stroke, Gothinite's eyes went pure red and used an attack on Palkia, stopping the Spacial Rend.

"DARK VOID!"

"What!" shouted Palkia as she fell asleep.

Gothinite then managed to get away from Palkia and hit her with a Draco Meteor.

When Palkia woke up, it was too late to counter Gothinite's attack; she was sent flying into the mountain.

After Palkia got out, she saw that her body was left extremely weakened by Gothinite's attack and realized that she had no chance to win.

"I give up…." Said Palkia in a sad voice

Gothinite teleported to Palkia's location, and saw that Palkia was in a depressive state.

"You were right about one thing Palkia, I never lost a relative. I can't imagine what you are going through right now or what you went through in your past… But you have a chance to make your life better. You are the daughter of the Goddess of Space; you are the next in line to succeed where your mother failed. I know you can surpass your mother one day, and I just know that in the afterlife, she is proud of you and how far you have come."

Palkia was silent for a few minutes before getting back up, and dusting herself off.

"You're right Gothinite, my mother was a great Goddess of Space, and an example was stopping a massive black hole that would have ended all of civilization. After hearing what you said, I understand what my mother went through to try and make happy after what happened with me and my dad. I do miss my mother, and it's going to take a while to move on from this, but now I accept my mother's death and once I cope, I will begin to train my powers so that one day I can become the Goddess of Space, like my mom."

Palkia then smiled.

"But remember this, when that day happens, we shall fight again, and I won't hold anything back!"

"Likewise." Said Gothinite

Both of them then bumped fists.

"Though there is one thing I noticed. During our fight, I noticed you attacking with Darkrai's signature move: Dark Void. How are you able to learn that attack?" asked Palkia

"My magic is known as Darkrai Magic. Only descendants of the original Darkrai can have access to this power."

"So that means… We're cousins…." Said Palkia

"It appears so." Said Gothinite

At the Government leader's shelter, Florges is in what appears to be a large room based on an armoury with thousands of steel types, wearing bio-hazard suits with an air tank that constantly refills itself, as well as holding machine guns, RPG's, rocket launchers, or other weapons designed for murder in their hands.

"Now go my soldiers, onwards to the rule of Florges!" shouted Florges as he opened the door to the wastelands.


	16. Chapter 16

In a desert, surrounded by black rocks, over three feet tall and 5 feet wide, Electrophos and Venasu were hiding behind one of the rocks as they were being shot at by Florge's soldiers, who looked like an army of Scizor's.

"What the hell is up with those guys." Said Venasu

Electrophos charges up an Aura Sphere, colored blue with white sparks coming out of it and throws it at the soldiers, creating a dust cloud in the process.

"Let's go!" shouted Electrophos as they ran to a deep cave, which looked like one of the rocks they were hiding behind earlier except larger and with a hole in the middle of the rock.

Inside the cave, Electrophos picked up a rock big enough to block the entrance and set it down.

The surface of the cave was rocky, with sharp rocks in the walls and by blocking the cave, it was pitch black.

"Hang on a second." Said Electrophos

He found another large rock and put it between him and Venasu.

Venasu then planted grass on top of the rock, as Electrophos launched a flamethrower, igniting the rock and giving the two a light source.

As Electrophos raised his right hand over his shoulder, he struck up a conversation with Venasu.

"It appears we're safe for now." Said Electrophos

"That's good. But what was up with those soldiers?" asked Venasu

Electrophos let out a deep sigh.

"I wish I knew Venasu. I wish I knew. My only guess is that some members of the government survived and are trying to get their power back."

"But what can they take over if everyone dies!" shouted Venasu

"They only care for short term results. When the long term effects kick in, they cower like cowards."

"Figures. But I need to inform you of something. I can't guarantee that my powers can save the world. This planet is huge and I have never used this power before this."

"I understand. But if you can at least save a small area, then it'll be worth it." said Electrophos, as he clenched his teeth in pain.

"What's wrong Electrophos?" said Venasu surprised

She took a look at Electrophos' shoulder and noticed a medium sized purple spot.

"You have an infection?"

Electrophos lowered his head.

"Yes. I think I had it since I fought those Golems."

"But don't you have any first aid?"

Electrophos shook his head.

"Why not? Did you ever think you might need it in the event tha."

"It's not important what happens to me. As long as everyone's safe, I don't care what happens to me."

"How selfish." Said Venasu

"Life was given to you, and now you're throwing it away. You sicken me."

"Don't you care what will happen to your family when you're gone?"

Electrophos raised his head and looked at Venasu's eyes with an annoyed look on his face.

"My family?"

Electrophos then remembers his wife.

"She's gone. I have nothing left in life to live for. My birth family does however, and I am willing to sacrifice myself for their happiness."

"I suffered so much during my lifetime, that death is my only reward from it. If I die before my goal is complete, I know that others will complete my goal no matter how long it takes. A true hero is one that's willing to put their lives on the lines not for themselves, but for the lives of others."

Venasu was quiet for a bit before she spoke with a smile on her face.

"You made your point Electrophos. But we will have to wait and see if what you say is true." Said Venasu

The flame on top of the rock then goes out.

In the boardroom, every remaining member of the government, with the exception of Florges, was having a meeting.

"So it appears that Florges has launched an attack on the shelters." said Vaporeon, sitting in the front seat.

"But why?" asked Linoone

"It's quite obvious that he wants the power now, rather than later."

Noivern then slammed his fists on the desk.

"We can't allow this to happen! If he goes through with his plan, a lot of people will die!" shouted Noivern.

The remaining members of the boardroom turned their heads to Noivern.

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Noivern, you are correct. Florges' plan must be stopped." Said Vaporeon

He got out of his seat and walked over to a white screen, used for projections.

"So what should we do?"

Vice President Noivern then face palmed after hearing what Vaporeon just said.

"I can't believe you. You're the President and yet when crisis comes, you hide like a worm. "

"That's going a little too far Noivern." Said Linoone

"Sorry Linoone, but I am not done."

"Listen Vaporeon, our ways of ruling the populace has failed. We're so focused on the short term, rather than the long term, and that is what got us into this mess in the first place."

Vaporeon then gave a deep sigh.

"Noivern, without a government, the populace would fall into anarchy, and the end result would be disastrous."

"ANARCHY!" shouted Noivern

"We created this "anarchy" you speak of!"

Noivern then cleared his throat and calmed down.

"You know it's funny. Back then, before we had this government or any rule, we were all treated as equal people. Without being judged, we put together a society that lasted for millennia. We worked together to create a society that has lasted longer than the Romans. How I wish that society was like that again."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Vaporeon, I respect you enough to trust that you know what you must do."

Vaporeon then walked over to Noivern and looked him straight in the eye.

"Noivern. I am thankful that you still respect me despite my actions as president." Said Vaporeon with a smile

Noivern then nodded his head.

Vaporeon then turned around to face the rest of the members of his government.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have an announcement. In the past, we have attacked people for their race, their beliefs, and even who they came from. However, because of this, we are now in a situation where our entire race could go extinct. Now is the time to act, we shall not allow this to happen. We have the power to change things, we have the motivation to do anything our hearts desire. So I beg you all for your support in a better tomorrow!"

Everyone in the board room applauded after hearing Vaporeon's speech.

"Linoone, patch communication to the remaining shelters."

"You got it " said Linoone with a smile on her face as she began to patch communication.

In Electrophos' shelter, Roserot and Darkrai were repairing the hole in the wall that Palkia created, when all of a sudden; they heard a loud beeping noise coming from the centre of the shelter.

As soon as everyone reached the centre, Roserot pressed a button titled "Allow", which caused a white screen to emerge from the ceiling with a Linoone on screen.

"Hello survivors." Said Linoone

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17

"I am the former secretary of Poke-Earth: Linoone, and I wish to talk to you about what is going on." Said Linoone

"Recently, Senator Florges has begun an attack to try and take over the remaining populace by using Steel type Pokemon with Bio-Hazard suits."

Everyone in Electrophos' shelter were stunned at this revelation, with the exception of Tyranicape, Arceus, Gothinite, Palkia, Roserot and Darkrai, who were just standing there.

"We have decided to inform you of this because we need your help to stop him. Without your help, Florges and his army would be unstoppable. So I beg you all who are still out there to lend a hand and stop this threat."

"Inside the shelter lie two rooms: A room that gives you a substance, making you immune from the effects of radiation and lack of oxygen, and a room that will serve as protection for anyone who doesn't want to fight. That second room is strong enough to survive a dozen nuclear bombs, and will be able to supply you with the necessities for an infinite amount of time. The two doors are south of the centre of all the shelters built, so make your choice."

"We apologize for our treatment of you, and if we survive this, we will try to make amends." Said Linoone as the broadcast shut off.

"Okay, that's it for Electrophos' shelter."

"Good, now it's time to move onto the next shelter." Said Vaporeon

Back at Electrophos' shelter, the survivors were contemplating what to do. Several of the survivors decided to hide, stating that it's the best method.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am going to fight." Said Gothinite

"Are you nuts!" shouted Palkia

Gothinite then turned around to face Palkia

"Listen. Hiding from this threat isn't going to make it go away. I would rather die trying to make a difference, then hiding like a coward in a bunker, waiting for death."

"I'm in too." Said Tyranicape

"Likewise. Hiding like a bitch isn't my style." Said Arceus

"No way you can do this alone bro, I'll join." Said Darkrai

Darkrai then noticed that Roserot was crossing her arms in silence.

"Roserot?"

Roserot then sighed.

"Oh what the hell, I'm in too."

"You guys are crazy, you know that." Said Genesect

Gothinite then smirked at Genesect's comment.

"What's wrong Genesect, don't you want to have a little fun?"

"Fun. You think that possibly dying is fun!"

Gothinite then pulled her scythe out of her spine, scaring a few people around her.

"Ya, especially when you're the one doing it."

She then walked over to Genesect.

"And I know you loved doing it back then, didn't ya."

Genesect then smirked.

"You're insane, you know that. But then again, so was I back then. Allright then, I'm in." said Genesect

"Excellent. Palkia?" said Gothinite

"Fine."

She then looked at Gothinite with a cold glare.

"But I am only doing this because I want to beat you at killing the most of those guys' soldiers."

"Fine by me."

She then put the scythe back in her spine, as they went to prepare for the battle.

At Ampheon's shelter, the message Linoone had given them had ended mere moments before, and the survivors were discussing what to do.

"Of course, I am going to fight. No way am I going to let that Senator win." Said Ampheon

"That's good Ampheon. But you're not alone on this, I will assist." Said Pyroar.

Ampheon was silent for a few moments as everyone else left.

"Listen Pyroar, I appreciate the offer, I really do. However, I think its best you stay behind."

"Ampheon, there's no way that you're going to fight this alone. You're one of the only few people I have talked to since this whole mess that has kept my sanity stable aside from my son."

"That's my point. If you die, your son will only have his dad left. If you love your son that much, you should know that at his age, you are his moral compass."

Pyroar didn't respond to Ampheon's comment, but Ampheon did see that Pyroar was crying.

"Pyroar, what's wrong?"

"Mom, are you okay?" said Litleo grabbing his mother's leg.

"Son, can you step out for a few minutes."

"Okay…"

Litleo left the room for a bit so that Pyroar and Ampheon could talk.

"Okay Pyroar, your son is gone, what's the matter?"

"Ampheon. I told you before about my addiction before, but there's something I could not tell my son."

"His dad…"

Ampheon had a horrified look on her face after she heard what Pyroar said.

"Oh my god, but what happened?"

**FLASHBACK**

In the remains of Salt Lake City, Pyroar and her family were walking through the town, covered in blood, remains of buildings, and dead bodies.

"This place is ruined." Said

"Agreed" said Pyroar

"But at least our son is safe."

Litleo was sleeping on Pyroar's back, tied up with loose rope so that he can breathe and stay on his mother's back without falling off.

"He sleeps so quietly. Where does he get that trait from?" asked

Pyroar then giggled

"Probably you."

The male Pyroar snickered in response.

"There's a shelter around here somewhere, one designed for Fire Types. Once we get there, we should be able to survive this disaster."

All of a sudden, two poison arrows appeared in front of them, scaring Pyroar, and causing two Weaviles to appear from the roof of a small house, wielding bows.

The first Weavile was a male, but colored Shiny and had a huge scar across the front of his chest.

While the second Weavile was a female, but had her regular colours , and a giant red gash across her right arm.

"Hand over ya goods and we shall let ya go." Said the male Weavile

"We don't have anything." Said Pyroar

"Well then, it looks like we'll have to get it the hard way." Said the female Weavile

They both started shooting arrows at the two Pyroars, forcing them to jump and avoid the poison in the arrows.

The male Pyroar shot a Fire Blast at the two Weaviles, incernerating the poison arrows on the ground. But the two Weaviles dodged the blast.

"You little brat, you're going to pay for that!" said the female Weavile

The female Weavile dashed at the female Pyroar with a Shadow Claw aimed for her chest.

As Pyroar closed her eyes in fear, her husband jumped in front of her and took the blast, cutting part of his chest open.

"Fire Blast!" shouted the male Pyroar as he hit the female Weavile point blank, burning off the red thing around her neck, and giving her body 2nd degree burns.

Pyroar opened her eyes.

"NO!"

She ran over to her husband in tears.

"Pyroar..I'm sorry.." said the male Pyroar with tears in his eyes.

He then embraced his wife for a few moments before breaking it off.

"I'm not going to be able to survive this honey. You need to take Litleo and get out of here!"

"No. I'm not leaving you!. The shelter is not that far away, we can make it!"

"We would need to get away from these Weaviles, and they are too fast for us to hit them, and I know that I can't take another Shadow Claw attack like that."

Pyroar then lowered her head in sadness.

"I understand."

Her husband then lifted her head and looked her in the eye with a smile.

"I love you Pyroar."

They kissed for a brief moment before kissing his son on the head one last time.

"Now go!"

Pyroar ran off to the shelter with Litleo on her back.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the male Weavile

He tried to dash at the female Pyroar, but her husband launched a Fire Blast at him, causing him to dodge and evade.

"Your fight is with me Weaviles!"

**End Flashback**

"After that, I told my son his father was trying to fix up our old city."

"Pyroar.. I'm sorry for what happened." Said Ampheon with a sad tone to her voice.

Pyroar then wiped her tears.

"I'll be fine."

"Pyroar, at some point, you need to tell your son the truth. I understand it'll be hard, but is lying the true answer?"

"Your right.. After this ends, I shall tell him the truth."

"Thank you Ampheon, I needed someone to vent my feelings."

"It's no problem. At this point I am glad I have someone to talk to in this wasteland." Said Ampheon smiling

After Pyroar retrieved her son, Litleo began to have some fun with Ampheon, such as running around, making funny faces at the other, etc.

"So Ampheon, you never told me about your family. What are they like?"

"My family?"

"Well my mother went through a nasty divorce, but she found a new husband a while later and we got along well. My dad is also caring; he helped me train under the military despite the regulations at the time. As for my brother, he's a decent sibling. We used to spar, play games and got along pretty well in terms of sibling relationships. But ya."

Pyroar then smiled as Litleo returned to her side.

"Well that's good to hear."

"Agreed."

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18

That night at Electrophos' shelter, everyone had gone to sleep, to either hide or to rest for the battle ahead.

However, Roserot and Tyranicape were still awake.

"So it appears that this upcoming fight will be a big one." Said Tyranicape

"Agreed. But I know we will be ready for them." Said Roserot

"But how can you be so sure? This Florges guy has an army of Steel types out there, some of which might have types that resist ours."

Roserot was silent for a few minutes before she responded to Tyranicape's question.

"I just know we can do it."

Roserot then smiled.

"You're a Saiyan, one of the most powerful races in the Galaxy, and I possess the power of a Naga. With these two traits, plus the help of the remaining Legendary Pokemon, I have faith we can win."

"I guess you're right."

"Listen Tyranicape, I may not know that much about your race, but I do know what you're capable of. You have shown me multiple times what you can and can't do. You were able to take down Heatran's legion by yourself. That's more than enough to prove how strong you are."

Tyranicape then smiled.

"Thanks Roserot. I needed that. I may not know about this Naga, but I would like to find out about it, especially considering that I also have this power."

"How about this. Once this ends, I'll help you understand the Naga and we can train each other. As long as you teach me about your race."

"Sure." Said Tyranicape

They bumped fists and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the boardroom bunker.

"I have a question." Asked Linoone

"What is it Linoone?" asked Noivern

"There's something up about Florges when I first saw him. I can sense chakra of a person, and when I sensed Florges', his chakra came off as mysterious."

Noivern raised his eyebrow in response to Linoone's statement.

"Interesting. Well he was the only survivor of that explosion, so that might make a bit of sense."

"Well that would explain this." Said Vaporeon

He tossed a folder to Linoone titled "Medical Record: Florges".

When she opened it, she was stunned.

"Florges had a sex change!"

"Correct. You see Linoone, all Florges' are female. However, this Florges is a different case; he was the first one to ever get a sex change to become a male Florges."

"Read the date."

"This happened a day after the explosion!"

"Don't you think that seems a little too convenient? After the explosion, he decides to get a sex change? It doesn't add up."

"But what could this mean?"

Back with Electrophos and Venasu, they are in an area over 20 feet covered by grass and trees.

"Great job Venasu."

Venasu then smiled.

"Thanks Electrophos, if my guess is correct, this is the center of the planet. If I can keep my power going, we'll have a chance."

"Can't let you do that." Said a mysterious voice

Both of them turned their head to reveal a male Florges crossing his arms and grinning.

"Florges!" shouted Electrophos

"So I see you've heard of me mix-breed. But regardless, I shall not allow you to continue your plan."

"You idiot! Do you realize that if nothing is done, we will all die?" Shouted Venasu

"You're wrong. These air supplies I have given my soldiers will supply them with an infinite amount of air that they need to breathe. The only survivors of this will be under one law. MY LAW!"

"Then it looks like I will have to kill you." Said Electrophos

"Electrophos.. You have an infection, do you realize the consequences of what you're about to do?" Asked Venasu

"Of course I do. That's why I must put my life on the line for this. Keep putting your power into the ground, I will handle Florges."

Venasu nodded her head and continued supplying the planet with her power.

"Very well. Once I kill Electrophos, you shall be next Venasu."

Far away from the area, Ampheon is in the sky, scouting for soldiers.

"Brother, where are you?"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	19. Chapter 19

In an area populated by nature, Electrophos and Florges begin their fight!

"Let's change our location. With your army in the way, it would interrupt our fight." Said Electrophos

"…A pointless proposal. Those are words only a being who is capable of fighting me can speak. But very well. I shall agree to it." Said Florges

Florges jumped up into the air and shot a gigantic blast of energy at his soldiers' location, incinerating them instantly.

"Those ants would provide nothing to us but to waste my time."

Florges then flew a few feet away from Venasu's location with Electrophos in pursuit.

"This shall be your graveyard mix-breed. I shall finish you in an instant!"

Florges dashed at Electrophos with supersonic speed with a Moonblast in each hand.

"Protect!" shouted Electrophos

Electrophos then generated a shield around himself, and when the two Moonblasts hit, they ricocheted off the shield and flew into the sky, creating a huge explosion.

The shield then dissipated.

"Impressive. Even at my speed, you were able to stop my attack." Said Florges

"But no matter, you cannot defeat me no matter what you do."

Florges then dashed at Electrophos again, but Electrophos was unable to put up another Protect due to casting one a few moments ago. So instead, Electrophos tried to block Florges' attack by using his fists.

The attack resulted in another huge explosion of power, causing the area around them to shake.

"Damn. You were able to block that attack as well?"

Florges then jumped back a few feet.

"Try this!"

His right arm then began to glow and shape shift into a 5 inch black sword.

He charged at Electrophos, aiming for his head.

However, Electrophos used his two hands to block the sword, but it caused Electrophos to cringe in pain.

"Impossible…. I can understand him being able to dodge my attack. Although, he should not be able to possess that amount of speed needed to dodge it in the first place. But how was my strike stopped!"

"What are you so surprised about?" asked Electrophos

Florges then had a shocked expression on his face.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I could stop your sword?"

"Are you scared?"

Florges then retracted his sword and jumped back a few feet.

"DO NOT TALK LIKE AS IF YOU WON!" shouted Florges

"Your physical strength just exceeded mine for that moment, nothing more!"

"To prevent any more of your precious miracles, I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Florges' body became covered in black seals as the area around them became altered.

When it was done, Florges and Electrophos were in what appeared to be a prison area with the two standing on two ice patches, surrounded by water.

"THIS AREA IS A PERFECTLY CHANTED GRAVE FOR YOU! A TORRENT OF GRAVITY CAPABLE OF DESTROYING EVEN THE SMALLEST ATOMS! A BEING SUCH AS YOU ELECTROPHOS CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO COMPREHEND IT!"

"GOODBYE!"

However, the area around them collapsed with Florges in shock.

"Looks like you don't get it do you." Said Electrophos

"I'm stronger than you right now."

Electrophos then teleported behind Florges and hit him with an Aura Sphere combined with Electricity, resulting in a huge explosion.

Florges crashed into a mountain not too far away from the battlefield, but he teleported out of the mountain and re-appeared in front of Electrophos with a gaping wound in his back.

"Are you happy that you stopped my blade?" asked Florges

"Are you happy that you injured my body…?"

All of a sudden, the wound on his back disappeared.

"Well it doesn't matter what you do to me. I cannot die."

"But for the sake of questions, allow me to answer your question of how my body can fix itself."

"When the explosion hit all those years ago, I became infused with a special Pokemon from another Universe that you may know. She knows a lot about you, and I was able to take her power for myself."

Florges then grew an evil smile

"Would you like to know who I am talking about?"

"Well you shall never find out."

"ABANDON YOUR AROGANCE MIX-BREED AND DIE!"

Florges' body then began to break apart, his eyes went pale white, his back sprouted Giratina wings and his hands transformed into black scythes.

Florges flew up into the air and one of his wings generated a medium sized ball of darkness and shot it at Electrophos.

The blast created a huge explosion that spread for a kilometer.

A few miles away, Ampheon was blown back a bit by the shockwaves of the explosion.

"ELECTROPHOS!" shouted Ampheon in fear

She increased her speed and flew off to the epicenter of that explosion as fast as she could.

The explosion created a huge crater 20 kilometers deep.

I WIN!" shouted Florges

He began to laugh for a few moments before his eyes widened.

Electrophos' put up a Protect and was shielded from the explosion.

"You really need to time your attacks better Florges." Said Electrophos

"BASTARD!" shouted Florges

He dashed at Electrophos and grabbed him by the neck while the Giratina wings tied up Electrophos, preventing him from moving.

"Can you hear me Electrophos!" shouted Florges

"These will be the last words you will hear before I kill you."

"It is true that at one point you could have defeated me. But now you have lost that advantage you once possessed. The way you are now, you are not even worth listening to why I controlled the Government. You will die at my hands! With this power,supplied by that Pokemon virus that created you!"

"YOU ARE FINISHED ELECTROPHOS!"

Electrophos then gave off a weak smile.

"…Finished?"

Electrophos then looked Florges in the eye.

"Is that all you got?"

Electrophos then began to charge up, breaking free from his restraints.

"How did you!" shouted Florges

"It's time to end this Florges. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit…" said Electrophos

"This will be my final attack!"

Back with Venasu, the grass area had tripled in size.

"Damn. I don't think this will be enough."

Venasu then sensed something.

"Oh god, don't tell me that's Florges."

The figure that appeared in front of Venasu was an Ampharos with Jolteon spikes on her back, Jolteon ears and had Jolteon eyes.

"You're Ampheon!"

"Nice to meet you Venasu." Said Ampheon waving

"Where's my brother?"

"He's fighting Florges." Said Venasu

"I see."

Ampheon then noticed that Venasu was struggling.

"Let me help you."

She ran over to Venasu

"What can you do?" asked Venasu

"I have the power over the 4 elements. With my strength, it should be enough to supply your power to the planet."

"Allright Ampheon, do it."

She then began to use her Earth ability to strengthen Venasu's power.

*Back with Electrophos and Florges*

As Electrophos finished charging up, he put his hands together.

"Launch whatever attack you want, it won't do anything!" shouted Florges

Florges began to laugh, but as he looked to his side, he was stunned.

Venasu's power was spreading at a faster pace and the area around him and Electrophos was becoming filled with plantlife and trees.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

"It looks my sister helped out after all." Said Electrophos smiling

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Florges

"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME MIX-BREED! I HAVE HER POWER!"

Electrophos then charged an Aura Sphere in-between his hands, but it was filled with electricity and it grew in size.

"VOLT CANNON!" shouted Electrophos

He shot the Aura Sphere at Florges, but before it could hit Florges, it broke into 18 medium sized Aura Spheres and shot through Florges' body like machine gun bullets.

As Electrophos descended to the bottom of the crater, he began to pant from exhaustion.

But as he caught his breath, he saw that Florges had gotten back up, but the holes in his body remained.

"So, you're still alive?" asked Electrophos

"You've lost mix-breed." Said Florges

"Look. As your body begins to shut down, my body will continue to evolve to a level above God himself."

"YOU'RE FINISHED ELECTROPHOS!"

But before Florges could continue, a spike came out of his heart.

"WHAT! HOW COULD THIS BE?"

"So it finally activated." Said Electrophos

"WHAT!"

"When my Volt Cannon hit your body, it did more to your body than you think."

"That attack also contains a seal. Your powers will be sapped away now that it's activated."

"I see. Well that is rather unfortunate." Said Florges

"I AM THE NEXT STAGE OF EVOLUTION! YOU REALLY THINK YOUR POWER CAN STOP ME!"

Florges body then began to harden.

"WH…"

"WHAT!"

"MY POWER! THIS AMAZING POWER! IS DISSAPEARING!"

"YOU FOOL! THIS WORLD WILL ONLY SURVIVE IF I ALLOW IT TO! THIS WORLD BELONGS TO ME!"

Florges' body then finished hardening and his body turned to stone.

"It's over..." said Electrophos as he collapsed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20

*Chapter 20: FINALE!*

A few miles away from Electrophos, Venasu and Ampheon just finished performing the spell.

"Thanks Ampheon." Said Venasu panting

"No problem." Said Ampheon

Ampheon then used her quills to float up in the air.

"I will retrieve my brother, be right back."

When she reached Electrophos' location, she flew to the bottom of the crater and saw the results of the fight.

"So this is what my brother was able to do?"

Ampheon then smiled

"That's my brother."

"Hey Electrophos, are you still conscious?"

She heard faint breathing coming from Electrophos. So she rested him up against the side of the crater to allow him to breathe better.

"Ya, I'm still kicking." Said Electrophos panting.

"So you were able to do it after all."

Ampheon then pointed to the statue of Florges

"Yes. But it wasn't easy."

"Good."

She then walked over to the statue with an Electro Ball in her hand.

"What are you doing!" shouted Electrophos

"This creature has caused too much pain and suffering. He must be destroyed."

"He's petrified Ampheon. He won't be able to move or do anything anymore."

"How do you know that!" shouted Ampheon

"Do you honestly believe that a man who could survive an explosion would die by petrification? He must be destroyed, and that's what I am about to do."

Electrophos clenched his fists.

"Do not make me fight you brother, you hardly have any strength left."

Electrophos was silent.

"Electrophos... I do not want to kill you. But if you should interact with my plans, then I will have no choice."

Electrophos then sighed.

"Fine… I will not fight you. But at least let us bury him. You might be right about him escaping. So it would be best to bury him in something that prevents him from ever escaping. How about that?"

Ampheon's Electro Ball then dissipated.

"Very well. I shall make a compromise. But first, let's get out of this dump."

They both flew out of the crater.

"All right, we're out of the crater." Said Ampheon

"So how will this be done?" asked Electrophos.

Ampheon then raised her two hands in the air and used her powers of Earth to block the entrance to the crater.

"Now, to finish this."

She then shot Fire from her hands over the top of the crater, turning into magma.

"There, it's done. That power should be enough to stop him."

Electrophos was stunned after seeing what his sister just did.

"How did you?"

"Long story. Anyways, let's meet up with Venasu." Said Ampheon

She then threw a Full Restore at Electrophos, healing him.

As they flew back to Venasu's location, the remainder of Florges' army was attacking the shelters with their guns.

*At Electrophos's shelter*

"Give it up, you can't win!" shouted the soldiers.

"Try it!" shouted Tyranicape

As the soldiers fired their weapons, they were stopped by a mysterious force.

"Spacial Rend!" shouted Palkia

Her attack managed to cut the bullets in two, as well as create a shockwave that sent the soldiers back a few feet.

"Now it's my turn." Said Gothinite

She pulled out her scythe and charged at the soldiers.

"All right Darkrai, let's give it everything we got." Said Roserot

"Agreed." Said Darkrai

They fired a combination attack of Dark Void and Dark Pulse at some of the soldiers.

However, one of the soldiers charged at Genesect, and no one was able to assist him.

Genesect then smirked.

Just as the soldier was about to strike, Genesect's right arm broke apart and transformed into a gray scythe, allowing him to chop the soldier in half.

"Now it's time to get serious!" shouted Genesect

Genesect's other arm broke apart to reveal a second scythe.

"All right Arceus. Let's join this fight!" said Tyranicape as she charged her ultimate attack.

"Agreed." Said Arceus

A few hours had passed, and all the soldiers attacking Electrophos' shelter had been destroyed.

*With Venasu*

"It's good that the both of you are back in one piece." Said Venasu

"Agreed." Said Electrophos

"So what will happen now?"

"With the help from Ampheon, the Earth's agriculture has returned, including trees."

"Well that's good to hear." Said Electrophos

"Agreed."

"Now then." Said Ampheon

She then turned to Electrophos'

"It's time you got that arm fixed up. I don't need a dead brother on my conscious. So sit down and allow me to operate."

*Back with the Government* 

"So. It appeared that Florges is dead, along with the rest of his soldiers. Those guys pulled it off after all." Said Vaporeon

Everyone in the boardroom applauded.

"So what will happen now?" asked Linoone

"Linoone… It would be so easy to go back to our old ways. But our old ways created Florges, it allowed him to take control."

"So… What will happen then?"

"I think it's time to accept that we can work together with our citizens instead of controlling them. So with that, it's time we put what's right for the people instead of what we think are right for them."

Everyone then applauded.

*Epilogue*

Not too long after the war had ended, Vaporeon held a press conference announcing that the Government would be reformed into a council composed of officials from all races, religions, etc.

Tyranicape and Roserot were appointed as members to this new council.

As for Electrophos, Ampheon was able to save his arm from further infection, but he was forced to take painkillers from then on in order to restrain the pain the arm gave him. He was also later appointed to the council with his sister.

Pyroar eventually told her son the truth, and he would eventually come to accept it. Since then, she and Ampheon became good friends. Occasionally, Ampheon would visit Pyroar to shoot the breeze and would sometimes play with her son.

Venasu returned to her home, but would begin to make an effort to interact with people more often.

It would take a few decades to repair civilization, but with the help from the Gods/Legendaries, the process was made much easier.

THE END!

A/N: Thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it

As always, leave your thoughts on the chapter in the comments below. (If you read both Universe 3 stories, which did you prefer and why?)

I'm not sure when I will do the next universe story, but after this, I need to take a little break.

I will still write stories, but it might be on for a bit. (Username is Wave3436)

Take care =D


End file.
